Taking The Next Step
by Sunkisst Felicitations
Summary: Edited & re-sent, now in chapters. Brittany's upset because Alvin's not been spending much time with her as he's the most popular boy in college. Alvin finds her crying and comforts her, then things start to heat up. Rated Mature for sexual scenes. xD A/B
1. Chapter 1

Alvin & Brittany: Taking The Next Step

Chapter 1

* * *

"It's not fair!!"

Brittany yelled, storming into her dorm and slamming the door behind her. She headed straight for her bed, and collapsed onto it, burying her face in her pillow, sobbing with exasperation and an overwhelming feeling of insecurity.

It was her first year in college, and she was upset with Alvin _yet again_ due to him changing his plans with her to go out and have pizza and get drunk with a group of friends. Since he had suddenly become the most popular boy in college, they had been seeing less and less of each other, even though they shared the same room. He was always busy with his new friends…he never seemed to have time for her these days.

Brittany sniffed loudly as she raised her head to look at his bed on the other side of the room…seeming so far away. A surge of depression suddenly filled her body as the thought of him not loving her anymore passed through her brain. She sat up and dangled her legs off the side of the bed, burying her face in her hands, crying quietly.

"Brittany..? What's wrong?!" Alvin's familiar voice surprised Brittany, making her jump, and she quickly wiped away her tears with sudden embarrassment, and felt the bed shake as Alvin sat beside her, a look of heavy concern in his eyes. Brittany suddenly felt very silly. Here she was, crying over him because she felt neglected by him, and he was looking at her like she was a delicate porcelain doll, about to break any second. Next thing she knew his arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "Brittany…?" he whispered, locking his eyes to hers, looking somewhat desperate and concentrated, as if he was searching her mind to try and find the problem.

Brittany sniffed loudly. "It's stupid…shouldn't you be out with your friends?" she said suddenly, wondering what he was still doing here. "I don't care whether it's stupid or not, Brit, I wanna hear what's wrong…I never see you cry like this. And we cancelled. I have better things to do with my time," he whispered, finishing his sentence with a somewhat stern tone. Brittany sniffed again, wiping her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. "Like what?" she murmured, her voice breaking. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Spending time with my best girl, of course!" he exclaimed, like it was painfully obvious. Brittany stared at him. "But…you hardly ever spend time with me anymore…" she sniffed, her voice once again breaking during the last word, and she swallowed hard as a lump formed in her throat. "You're always with your new friends…you never seem to have time for me…"

Alvin suddenly looked very concerned, and even angry, and his expression came to realization, as he suddenly knew why she was crying.

"Brittany…why didn't you tell me before…?" he said, wrapping both his arms around her and pulling her to his chest, embracing her, inhaling her sweet flowery scent of perfume as he buried his nose into her hair. "I had no idea this bothered you so much…I'm so sorry…" he whispered. It was then that Brittany slowly pulled away from him to gaze into his deep blue eyes, and then placed her hand on his cheek, bringing his face to hers so their lips could touch. The kiss lasted a few seconds before she pulled away with a smile.

"I forgive you, Alvin Seville…but I want to see more of you from now on." Alvin smiled. "Of course, babe. You mean everything to me…I can't believe I was so stupidly absent-minded…" a smirk formed on Brittany's tear-stained face. "Some things never change…" she sighed, kissing him again. Suddenly, Alvin's lips became more urgent against hers, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her back. Brittany found herself enjoying this, and placed her hands firmly on the back of his neck, all depression and insecurity slowly sinking away as she melted in her boyfriend's arms.

Suddenly, she felt his cold hands reach under her shirt and feel up her smooth back, and felt somewhat uncomfortable, especially when his fingers reached her bra strap, and began moving around the elastic to try and reach her chest. He had done this before, and she had always enjoyed it…but this time it was _too_ persuasive, and didn't feel right.

She broke the kiss and shrank back, wincing when she saw his disappointed and shocked expression. "You okay…?" he murmured, feeling quite stupid, for he had let his pubertal male hormones cloud his common sense. Brittany blushed and looked down, staring at the bed, before she felt Alvin's cool hand on her cheek, pushing it up slightly so her gaze met his. "I'm sorry Brit…" he murmured, before quickly adding, "…I love you…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Brittany couldn't help but smile. He was a teenage boy…they had certain feelings and urges. And that didn't stop her from being a teenage girl. "I love you too…" she said, placing her hand on his and nuzzling into his palm. The smile he gave her was so charming and attractive, and her heart suddenly raced, and she pulled his hand off her cheek to lean closer to him and kiss him again. Something about his natural smell filling her nostrils sparked something inside her, making her feel somewhat excited.

Her hands slowly made their way under his T-shirt to feel his chest, and she was surprised and amused to find it hot and sticky with sweat. She stopped kissing him for a minute to pull his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor, smiling at his surprised grin, and then leaned forward to caress his chest, hearing him moan with pleasure at the feeling of her cold hands against his torso. Her lips lingered on his neck, slowly making their way upwards to his jaw, before meeting his lips again, and she kissed him passionately and sweetly, his hot breath filling her mouth.

One of his hands was on her back, the other travelling underneath the front of her shirt, and fear swept through her as he felt the pads on her bra, and she shuddered with sudden pleasure. Next thing she knew, his thimble fingers were un-doing the buttons on the front of her shirt, and a sudden fear swept through the Chipette. Was this really what she wanted? Was she ready for this big step in her life…? The cold wave on insecurity and awkwardness passed through her body as her shirt dropped from her shoulders before being tossed off the side of her bed. She was surprised at how quick he had been, and as he bent his head to kiss her collarbone she leaned back and held her hands up to stop him, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. "Wait a second Alvin…" she murmured, suddenly feeling very stupid and angry with herself for letting him do this and then make him stop. "You ok Brittany…?" the Chipmunk whispered, feeling worried.

"I just need a minute to think about this Alvin. You know I love you more than anything and we've been dating for a while…I just…need a minute to think," she whispered. "Ok…I understand," said Alvin, as she turned to face her back to him and stare at her hands clasped in her lap. He felt she needed to be comforted, so he slowly wrapped his arms around her tummy, holding her against his chest, resting his chin against the curve between her shoulder and her neck, his lips at her ear. "We don't have to do this now if your uncomfortable with it…I totally understand," he whispered. "We can stop right now and do something else…whatever makes you happy. I just want to get close and personal with you and show you how much I really do love you, but we really don't have to…no pressure," he said, kissing her neck, sending shivers down her spine. _No pressure? Yeah right_, thought the topless, cold Chipette.

She thought harder than she ever had done in her life. The only noises in the room were the slow ticking of a clock on the wall, and her own gentle breathing. She could hear Alvin breathing too in his silent comforting, but she could concentrate easier now that he had stopped kissing her neck. She placed both her hands on his, which were planted on either side of her torso, clinging to her like she could sink away or disappear at any moment, and leaned back a bit against his body. He was hot and sweaty, so she warmed up quite quickly, and she could feel his heartbeat against her back. This was somewhat comforting.

Just then a shocking thought came to her…what if something happened tomorrow that would cause her to lose him…? Anything could happen to her beautiful, careless, naïve boyfriend…and she realised this could be their last night together. The thought was foreign and unusual to her, but it frightened her a great deal. She slowly pulled his hands from her tummy and turned to face him. "I already know how much you love me, you don't have to prove anything to me…" she mumbled, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his, sighing, staring at his chest, pretty sure he was staring at hers too, and she realised she couldn't fight her feminine hormones much longer. A smile formed on her lips, and she pulled back a little to meet Alvin's gaze properly. "I've made my decision. Do you have protection…?" she said with a grin.

The grin Alvin returned was as pleased as a toddler in a candy and toy shop. "Yeah…gimme a sec…" he said, reaching down to his sports bag, rummaging around in it for a minute, until he pulled out a condom. "Here," he chuckled, showing it to a surprised Brittany. "Why do you keep that in your sports bag? And…where did you get it?" she asked. Alvin smirked. "One of the older guys lent it to me," he said, ignoring her first question. Brittany chuckled. "You naughty little Chipmunk," she said, rolling her eyes. Alvin just grinned. "That's me," he replied in a smart-ass tone.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Edited and re-sent. It just really bothered me how it was in 2 seperate parts, so I split it into 2 chapters instead. xD**

**I'm gunna state the obvious and say I don't own Alvin or Brittany. All events in this fic are entirely fictional. Yay  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin & Brittany: Taking The Next Step

Chapter 2

* * *

Brittany got off the bed and ran to the door, as if in a hurry, and grabbed her purse from the floor (she had thrown it on the floor when she had stormed into room crying) and un-zipped it, quickly pulling out a door sign to hang on the handle. "Simon and Jeanette are…well, I have no idea…studying or something and Theodore and Eleanor are away on a date which most likely involves them going somewhere to eat…and pretty much everyone else we know is out celebrating the favourite football team winning the championship or something, I have no idea," she said with a giggle. "I don't care for football…" she looked at the handle and giggled again. "…so, it's just you and me now. If you hadn't have come up, I would've been all alone," she said quietly, showing him the door sign, which read _Do Not Disturb_. "Do no disturb? How appropriate," Alvin laughed. "Hey, how long have you been planning this anyway?"

Brittany grinned as she opened the door and hung the sign on the handle before closing and locking it. "I thought the same thing when you brought the 'protection' out of your bag," she giggled, and froze for a second in front of the door, taking a deep breath. When she turned around, Alvin had removed his jeans, and they were lying in a heap beside the bed. He was leaning his back against the pillows and leaning his arms over the top of them, making himself look so inviting for the suddenly excited Chipette. She took a moment to stare at and admire his body. He was so muscular…

Alvin suddenly clicked his fingers and Brittany shook her head, snapping out of her daze. "Sorry…" she muttered. "It's just that you are really…beautiful," she murmured, and felt herself blush. But Alvin felt his cheeks heat up too, and he chuckled nervously. "So are you," he murmured. The expression he suddenly threw her took her breath away, and she couldn't control herself for much longer. She removed her skirt and tights and climbed onto the edge of the bed, doing it very smoothly, not wanting to make an idiot of herself on the first night of love-making with her man. She locked eyes with him as she slowly crawled towards him, trying to appear as seductive as possible, hoping the flirty look she was giving him didn't look totally stupid. But he looked very pleased and returned the look, and Brittany forgot how to breathe for a moment. He was so irresistible to her. The sudden smell of his deodorant turned her on even more, and as soon as she reached him she almost pounced onto his body, and would've done, if he hadn't of stopped her by holding his hands up.

"Wait a second Brittany…" he said, and she sighed with frustration and sat up, placing her hands on her hips. "What now?" she said, annoyed. Alvin sighed. "Look, I love you, and you know-" "That you'd never do anything to hurt me, I know," Brittany finished his sentence, sighing. "Right. Because now there is no going back, only forward. Are you absolutely positive this is what you want?"

Brittany knew there was no way to convince him with her voice, so she reached behind her back, and in one swift motion she had undone her bra strap and had thrown the bra off the side of the bed, grinning when she saw Alvin's eyes pop out and his jaw drop, as if she had just pulled her head off and placed it back on. "Does that answer your question…?" she said, smirking at his expression, placing her hands back on the bed. "Yeah…it does…" Alvin murred, leaning his head forward so he could nuzzle and kiss her newly exposed chest. Brittany pulled off his red cap so she could play with the tuft of fur on top of his head. "Honestly Alvin…" she whispered, shuddering with pleasure. "…I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Alvin slowly raised his head to touch his nose against hers. "Now there's no one standing in our way…tonight is all about me and you!" he said excitedly. "Let's make a night to remember. I want to make all your dreams come true…" he murmured in a soft, seductive tone. Brittany smiled and returned the seductive grin he gave her, and pressed her finger against his chest, pushing him back against the bed so he was now lying down against the pillows. She then slowly ran her finger down his chest and tummy. "Mmm Brittany…that feels so nice," Alvin moaned with pleasure. Brittany then removed his boxer shorts, and was amused at what she saw.

"Your clearly as excited about this as I am…" she giggled. Alvin opened his eyes and looked at her, blushing a little, and chuckling nervously. "I…ummm…" he mumbled. Brittany laughed again. She then grabbed the condom off the floor and very slowly placed it over Alvin's hard membrane, which he enjoyed greatly. "Do you want to go on top?" she said in an entertained voice. Alvin laughed. "Hell yes!" he exclaimed, and stood up. Brittany took his position, leaning against the pillows and lying back, trying to relax her body. She was so tense, and started sweating badly as Alvin leaned over her. But she was ready. And so was he. His finger traced down her chest and tummy in the same way hers had, and this she found wonderful. His fingers gripped around her pants and he slowly pulled them off, and she lifted her legs to help him remove them, hearing him gasp with delight when he finally saw what had been beneath her pants this whole time.

The Chipmunk looked at his lover's face one more time and gave her a wonderful smile that made her body melt, and her heart overreact. She smiled back, assuring him she was ready for the next step. "Take me Alvin. I'm all yours…"

Alvin sighed, and stared over her gorgeous body. _You can do this…she's ready…your ready…it's now or never, _his mind told him. He grinned and lifted himself up slightly, bringing his abdomen to hers. A gasp followed by a moan escaped her throat as he slowly pushed himself deeper inside her thighs. It was unlike anything either of them had ever felt. A mixture of pain and pleasure burned inside the lower half of Brittany's body, and she gasped again, sweat becoming more rapid. Alvin grunted as he slowly began pulling himself back out, his escape slightly faster than his entry. He exhaled heavily when he had pulled himself out. "Wow…" he whispered, and was eager to do that again, eager to please himself and satisfy Brittany, of course.

He knew Brittany wanted it too, so once again he pushed the lower part of his body into hers, trying to be as gentle as possible, but not resisting going faster than the first time. Brittany moaned with pleasure, and Alvin grinned, pulling out and re-entering. Both of them orgasmed, gasping and moaning with pleasure. It was then that Alvin couldn't take it anymore…he needed her in his arms. He collapsed onto her and slowly wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close to him, leaning his forehead against hers. Her breath was hot against his skin, her breathing somewhat heavy and fast. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately, and he was eager to kiss her back, holding her body close to his. He continued to thrust his body into her body, accelerating his speed. Whenever their lips unlocked, wild gasps of breath escaped their throats.

"Oh Alvin! Your incredible…!" Brittany gasped as he hotly kissed her neck and chest. His lips and tongue were wild, his hands everywhere. His lips then moved back to hers and they made out. Brittany ran her hands up and down Alvin's hot chest, as his fingers intertwined with her hair. He brushed his tongue against hers before running it along her gums, and she followed suit, before pulling her mouth from his to kiss his face, jaw and neck. He laughed. "_Your_ incredible!" he gasped, his thrusting much more smoother now he had gotten the hang of it. Brittany cried out in ecstasy, the pleasure in her overheated body overwhelming. Alvin ran his fingers up and down her body, which was difficult because her skin was so slippery with heavy sweat. Brittany's fiery hormones were on overdrive as Alvin's hot sweaty body was pushed against hers. The body heat shared between them was practically scorching.

Alvin and Brittany continued making hot love throughout the night. And all night long.

The next morning Brittany woke up, naked, lying in her lover's arms, on top of his body. Her cheek was against his chest, his steady heartbeat echoing in her ear. She sighed, her body feeling numb and warm in his embrace, memories of the previous night still running through her head. She was feeling strongly satisfied, but exhausted from such a lack of stamina. She then felt Alvin's fingers lock with hers and squeeze her hand, and she squeezed his back, hearing him sigh contentedly.

"Brittany…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…more than anything…"

"I love you too…more than anything…"

"Brittany?"

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"…of course."

* * *

**The End**

**Seriously...I still have no idea why I decided to write this fic. But I enjoyed writing it. xD Hope you all enjoyed reading it! lol**

**And once again...everything is entirely fictional. I do not own these characters, unfortunately. xD**

**Thanks for reading. Please review**


End file.
